Girl Parts
by MBrabs1996
Summary: While trying to find Akela, Skye had to use the bathroom. This gave Fitz an idea; an idea that she isn't too happy with. Please R&R. *Story is better than it sounds* Co-written with Sita Masters!


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a story that I co-wrote with Sita Masters! She was a big help with it and we hope y'all like it! **

Agent Ward walked into the lab to find Skye, who was over an hour late for her training, and FitzSimmons, in a heated, well as heated as not noticing that he had walked in, argument.

"I'm telling you, it's going to work!" Fitz argued, allowing for Simmons to roll her eyes.

Skye shook her head disapprovingly.

"No, it's not. This has got to be the most stupid idea you've come up with yet." She said, crossing her arms and staring the scientist down as he continued to work on a small black box attached to a test tube.

"Yes, but would you rather sit in the van with a full bladder? Didn't think so!" He retorted, putting down the device he had been working on and looking up as Grant cleared his throat.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked, raising an eye brow at the three.

FitzSimmons chimed in yes, while Skye said no simultaneously.

"Well, what are you arguing about?"

The two women, and Fitz, all started talking at once.

"I'm telling you. It's not gonna work." Skye said, trying to take the small black object from Fitz, who held it out of her reach.

"Guys?" Ward asked, growing annoyed at the pointless object as he took out his phone to tell Coulson to get down to the lab.

"It will work! You'll see!"

"Is anyone even listening to me?" Grant tried to interrupt again.

"Yes? When?"

"When we're all in the van and have to go pee!"

"HEY!" Grant called, raising his voice, allowing for them to turn and stare at him. "Can you all explain what's going on?"

Skye was the first to speak. "Remember when I called you up on that mission complaining that I had to go pee?"

Grant nodded, not liking where this was going.

"Well…" She started to continue, only for Jemma to cut her off.

"Fitz got this stupid idea to make this device so that we can go...relieve ourselves in case it happens again, so none of us have to use a water bottle." Simmons finished, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at Fitz, who glared.

"So...like a catheter?" Grant asked, regretting the question as soon as he asked it.

"No...well, it is something like a catheter, except you don't need to insert it in…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Ward interrupted, holding up a hand to silence him, turning to the door and seeing Coulson enter.

"What's going on that Agent Ward asked me to come down?"

Everyone launched into the explanation once more.

Coulson was silent for what seemed like hours before he spoke. "Skye and Simmons are right. It is a stupid idea." Coulson said, turning on his heel and leaving as Skye gave Fitz her signature, 'I told you so!' look.

"Anyway, why did you come down here?"

Grant sighed.

"I need to speak with Skye of important matters."

"What's so important that you need to speak with me?" She asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Your training. The fact you're over an hour late. Other things of importance." He said, leaving the lab and motioning for her to follow him.

Skye sighed and followed ever so reluctantly, leaving FitzSimmons to continue the argument.

Simmons inhaled deeply through her nose. "You know, for having worked with a biochemist for the last several years, you have no idea about biology."

Fitz groaned and rolled his eyes. "I know plenty about a woman's biology." He noted Coulson's look and cleared his throat. "Uh, in the most professional sense. But _you,_ you've been working with an engineer and you know nothing about-"

"About peeing?" she finished.

Coulson closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, stop. Both of you." He took a deep breath. "Any equipment needs to be tested before it can be used in the field. Since this is hinging mostly on the female needs, pick a woman and test it."

Simmons smiled. "Well, if Fitz is so sure it works, I say we let Agent May try it."

()

Ward was still trying to picture exactly how the thing worked. It took his mind off of the training exercise enough that Skye landed a punch to his jaw, reeling him back, landing on his ass.

Skye's eyes were wide. "Wow…" She offered him a hand up which he took.

"Never lose focus," he muttered, trying to save face. "Just showing you."

"And what pulled your focus away?"

He sighed. "Do you think that contraption would work?"

"The Pocket Potty?"

He groaned. "Please tell me we're not calling it that."

She smiled. "I don't think it'll work."

"Wonder who's gonna try it first."

()

May stood there silently with her arms crossed. Coulson, Fitz and Simmons waited.

"You're serious." May finally spoke.

"Coulson said it had to be tested," Fitz explained.

"And you would give the most honest opinion," Simmons finished.

Coulson pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. This was going to be epic one way or another.

Fitz held out the device to her. "You have to be in the cockpit for hours at a time. It would make sense that if this device _does_ work, then you would be an ideal user."

May looked from the device, to Fitz, then back to the device. Narrowing her eyes, she took it and walked away.

Simmons let out a breath she'd been holding in. "Well, that went well," she smiled hopeful.

()

Skye almost bumped right into FitzSimmons. They were standing still, looking at the door to the cockpit. "Uh, hey guys," she greeted.

Simmons turned to her. "Shh!"

Skye's eyes went wide. "What?" she whispered.

"It's been four hours," Fitz stated in hushed tones. "She's going to have to evacuate her bladder soon."

Skye's jaw dropped. "You guys gave it to _May_ to test?"

FitzSimmons nodded, smirking at Skye.

"Yes. We figured that since she's always in the cockpit on the stick, that she'd be the one who'd use it when we aren't on missions, and you women are the ones to use it during missions." Fitz explained, watching as Skye rubbed her temples and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"I'm telling you. It's not going to work, how many times do Simmons and I have to tell you that?" She asked, watching Ward approach from her peripheral vision.

Simmons took a sip of her water, choking when she saw that Agent Ward had a bruise on his jaw.

"What happened to you?" She asked, completely flabbergasted as he held an ice pack to the black and blue bruise.

"I lost focus in training thanks to you two…" He started, motioning to the two scientists before continuing, "and Skye hit me in the jaw. It was actually a good hit too."

Before anyone else could say anything, May poked her head out of the cockpit door.

"What happened to you?" She asked, briefly looking to Ward before turning her attention to Leo and Jemma.

"Never mind. I wanted to tell you that it works. I'm shocked too." She said, taking notes of Skye and Grants shocked faces before disappearing back into the cockpit.

Fitz smirked at everyone as they mentally face palmed and Coulson entered, shaking his head at the bruise on Grants jaw before turning to FitzSimmons.

"I heard May's voice. Does it work?"

Fiiz nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes it does! Looks like the women don't need to worry about a bathroom on missions…or in the cockpit…anymore!"

Skye shook her head.

"I'm still not going to use it in front of anyone on missions. I have dignity thank you very much."

"Yes, you say that now, but you're going to change your mind once you're back in that van and your bladder is about to explode."

"Well, the guys won't have a problem with it. But…who was the genius to give boys and girls different parts?" She asked, before sighing and leaving.

"Where are you going?" Grant asked, watching her retreating form.

"The bathroom!" Was the woman's only response as everyone looked at each other, one thought in their minds.

_She's going to come around to it eventually…_

**A/N: Well, review and let us know what y'all think! **_  
_


End file.
